


we could cross that line (if you wanted to)

by divininw (ffroyo)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffroyo/pseuds/divininw
Summary: The 5 times Seungyoun was an oblivious idiot (plus one time he still was and Wooseok couldn't stand it anymore)
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	we could cross that line (if you wanted to)

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading a funny r/askreddit thread on how guys can't seem to pick up on hints and thought how seungyoun has been such a coward towards the seungseok ship so that’s how the fic was born!

To say Wooseok was frustrated was an understatement.

“Hyung, what am I supposed to do? I’ve literally done everything except but to strip naked and ask him if I can sit on him? Actually, scratch that, if I do that, he probably ask me if I’m cold and if I rather sit on a chair.”

Seungwoo takes pity on the tiny man sitting across him, now repeatedly banging his head on the table.

“Wooseok. Wooseok! Stop that! You already have so little brain cells left, stop destroying the rest of them.” Seungwoo clasps Wooseok’s head.

“I’m the one with no brain cells?! That’s definitely that idiot Cho Seungyoun. He has literally made me into that Kim Kardashian meme.”

“Which meme?” 

“God hyung, keep up with pop culture, won’t you? It’s that one where she says ‘I’m dropping hints like I’m single. And then she tells her crush literally ‘I’m single.’ That’s me, I literally did that in front of Seungyoun and he still won’t ask me out...” Wooseok does the biggest sigh, pouting into his iced coffee.

“Why can’t you just ask him out?” Seungwoo points out the obvious

“Me? Kim Wooseok? Ask someone out? I’m Kim Wooseok, I can’t just ask someone out, I have a reputation to uphold!”

Seungwoo facepalms. 

**one.**

Wooseok was sitting with Seungwoo, Yohan and Hangyul, waiting for Seungyoun to come over and join them after his performance at the monthly student-led concert on their university town green. 

Seungyoun appears, holding a bag of food. 

“Here comes the star singer!” Hangyul cheers.

“Aw, thanks guys for always coming! Bought you guys some fried chicken as a thank you!” Seungyoun plops down next to Wooseok and hands out the food.

“Oh god, this is NOT fried chicken!” Hangyul holds out his box in horror.

“Shit, sorry, that’s chicken feet, I bought it for Wooseokie,” Seungyoun switches the box out from Hangyul and hands it to Wooseok.

A while later, Wooseok feels a little chilly as the wind picks up. He leans slightly into Seungyoun, hoping to get some warmth.

“Wooseok, are you cold?” Seungyoun looks down concernedly.

“Yeah really cold, and I forgot my jacket. Silly me.” Wooseok gives his best sheepish smile.

“Oh! I have an extra blanket in my bag. Here.” Seungyoun pulls a blanket out and drapes it over Wooseok.

“Aren’t you cold? You’re wearing a sleeveless tank top? The blanket has plenty of space,” Wooseok flutters the blanket to show all the extra space underneath it, trying his best to get Seungyoun to join him under the blanket. 

“Nah, I’m feeling a little warm from all those spicy fried chicken actually. You stay warm and don’t catch a cold!”

Wooseok just wanted to snuggle by Seungyoun’s side. 

**two. **

Seungyoun had been growing out his hair ever since he made an impulsive decision to cut his bangs really really short after Christmas. Wooseok thought his short bangs were cute, but Seungyoun’s current hair, flopping over his forehead, made him look extra soft. 

One day, he came to class with his hair styled into the trendy comma style and Wooseok tried so hard to stop staring at Seungyoun.

“Hey Wooseok. Wooseok? Are you okay?” Seungyoun waved his hands in front Wooseok.

“Oh yeah I’m fine. Just kinda tired from staying up studying yesterday.” Wooseok averts his gaze from Seungyoun, clears his throat and decides to just go for it. “Oh hey, uhm your hair looks nice. You styled it differently?” 

“Oh yeah, I thought I’d try something new since it’s long enough now. Your hair looks nice too! Did you try a new style too?”

“No, but I think my hair would be nicer with your hands in it.” 

“Huh? You want me to style your hair?” Seungyoun looks confused, briefly, before making an expression that he totally understood Wooseok, smiling brightly and offering to teach Wooseok how to style his hair in the comma style. 

Wooseok just wanted Seungyoun’s hands in his hair, for a very  _ different _ purpose. 

**three.**

“Wooseokie, how do you know if someone is flirting with you?” Wooseok almost chokes on his noodles when Seungyoun randomly brings up this question at lunch.

“Hmm, I guess one sign is that the person will touch you a lot, at random, when you guys are talking?” Wooseok slides his hand over Seungyoun’s, which was resting next to his lunch tray.

“Oh, what else? I really don’t know much about such things.”

“Seungyounie, you’re so funny! Another point you should look out for if they always laugh along to whatever you say.” Wooseok giggles as he hits Seungyoun’s arm.

“Huh. Really. I don’t think those ever happened to me before, I seriously can’t relate.” Seungyoun pouts. “Have a lot of guys been flirting with you, Wooseokie?”

“No? Nobody has been flirting with me lately. You think someone has been flirting with you? It must be because your outfit looks really nice today?” Wooseok tries so hard not to just scream right there in the school canteen, or just grab his hair out from frustration. “Oh, another sign is probably that they compliment you a lot?”

“I totally didn’t know these things! I really wouldn’t know if someone was flirting with me. I’ll definitely look out for those signs now. Thanks Wooseok, you’re the best!”

Wooseok wonders if Seungyoun has problems with his hearing, or he really didn’t realise Wooseok was flirting hard with him. 

**four.**

Wooseok had mentioned he had never watched Twilight before and Seungyoun was aghast. 

“What do you mean you haven’t watched the greatest movie series on vampire romance of all time?” 

“Uh what? Greatest? I heard it’s about vampires that sparkle?” Wooseok was confused.

“I’m just kidding! It’s hilariously bad. I love to watch and trash talk it. Say, wanna watch it Friday night? It will be a life-changing experience on how bad cinematography can get.”

Wooseok was ecstatic. Was Seungyoun finally asking him on a date? Wooseok had a growing crush on Seungyoun ever since he heard Seungyoun sing during one of the university’s music festivals, and got closer as Seungwoo hyung and Seungyoun are on the same soccer team. 

“Sure! It’s a date?” Wooseok teases, but secretly hoping Seungyoun would pick up on the hint.

“Oh right, sure, it’s a date. Ha ha, that’s funny,” Seungyoun stutters slightly when he replies, giving Wooseok some hope. 

When Wooseok arrived at Seungyoun’s dorm, he was happy to see that Hangyul, Seungyoun’s roommate was out for the night and they will be watching the movie on Seungyoun’s bed. Seungyoun’s tiny, single bed, which is perfect for Wooseok to snuggle into Seungyoun.

Initially, they were sitting side by side and Wooseok keeps leaning into Seungyoun. He then changes his poses into lying down on Seungyoun’s lap, claiming his back was kinda sore. 

Then, Wooseok keeps inching backwards, hoping to get closer to Seungyoun, but every single time he wiggles backwards, Seungyoun moves backwards the exact same amount. It took Wooseok around 10 wiggles until Seungyoun suddenly pushes himself off the bed.

“Wooseokie! Sorry, I know the bed is too small, you just get comfortable ok? I’ll get a chair!” Seungyoun pushes his chair from his desk next to the bed and plops down.

Wooseok just wanted some cuddle time in Seungyoun’s bed and who knows, that could have led to something more but Seungyoun was now off the bed. 

**five.**

“Is the air-con broken or something. I’m sweating so much. Why did I even wear a long-sleeve shirt today? I’m so hot.” Seungyoun fans himself and fluffs the collar of his shirt. They were studying on the benches outside the library as all the seats inside that been taken up, being exam season.

Wooseok saw his chance and he took it. 

“Well, now you’re stating the obvious. I think you’ll be just as hot without the shirt.” Wooseok turns to Seungyoun and stares directly at him.

“What? I can’t just express my feeling about this damn weather?” Wooseok could see the confusion on Seungyoun’s face and he was just done.

Wooseok was so tired, and most importantly he was just  _ done _ .

**plus one.**

He grabs Seungyoun’s face, stares at him and gradually closes the space in between them. Finally, Wooseok plants a kiss on Seungyoun.

When Wooseok pulls away, Seungyoun looks shellshocked.

“Whaaa-what? What just happened? Did you just kiss me? Am I dreaming? Don’t wake me up if I am,” Seungyoun gazes dreamily at Wooseok.

“Ouch!” Seungyoun yelps as Wooseok pinches him on the arm. 

“Cho Seungyoun! You’re not dreaming. Listen to me,” Wooseok clasps both of Seungyoun’s hands in his. “I like you very much, Cho Seungyoun. Since you are the most oblivious idiot on this Earth and I have no idea why I like you, do you like me back and if so, will you please go out on a date with me?”

“I’m really must be dreaming. Kim Wooseok liking me back? I must have gone crazy from studying,” Seungyoun stares blankly at Wooseok.

“You’re not real. This isn’t real, right?” Seungyoun pokes Wooseok’s cheek. 

“I can’t believe I like this dumbass.” Wooseok sighs and grabs Seungyoun’s finger, slipping his hand into Seungyoun’s. “C’mon, let’s go get dinner.” 

Seungyoun was still babbling on as Wooseok dragged him along the corridors of the building. Wooseok turns around, almost banging into Seungyoun’s chest as he stopped suddenly, and Wooseok kisses Seungyoun again to shut him up.

Seungyoun finally kisses back, seemingly to have snapped out of the daze he was in. 

“Sorry I’m so dumb, but at least my boyfriend is smarter than me?” Seungyoun smiles his signature gummy smile as they separate for air, before going in back for more.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it! find me on twt @auvelous


End file.
